The Snow Queen & the Winter Knight: Ice and Fire
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: The second part of The Snow Queen & the Winter Knight series. Elsa and Daniel are off on their first adventure to battle the forces of the Shrouded Queen. And their first stop is a world full of vikings and dragons! Can Elsa and Daniel help Hiccup and the vikings of Berk defeat Drago Bludvist and his powerful dragon army? Chapter 2 revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon**

_Hello, my dear readers and welcome to the continued tales of Queen Elsa and Sir Daniel. In the last story/prologue, Elsa the Snow Queen was approached by a mysterious entity who called himself the Story-Keeper. He wanted Elsa to be his champion against the Shrouded Queen, an equally mysterious entity who tortured the multiverse for her own entertainment. After some convincing, Elsa accepted. To help her, the Story-Keeper had recruited Daniel Jackson, an average joe and movie buff from the 'real world', to serve as Elsa's companion and guide. After a month of preparation, the Story-Keeper sent the two on their way, giving them their very own TARDIS as a means of traveling to different worlds. While wondering how to pilot their new vehicle/home, Daniel's thinking aloud accidentally activated the TARDIS, which began taking them to the first world being attacked by the Shrouded Queen. And now the two are heading onto their first adventure!_

**The Snow Queen & the Winter Knight: Ice & Fire**

**Prologue: Arrival**

(_The night before Elsa and Daniel left)_

_Out on the castle balcony, the Story-Keeper was having a nice little smoke to himself. He had been out there for hours since the royal family reunion. Soon the dawn would come._

_"And so it begins," He said to himself after taking a big whiff of his cigarette . Suddenly he scrunched his face up in disgust. But it wasn't due to the cigarette. "You might as well show yourself. I already sensed you're here."_

_"Sharp as ever, Story-Keeper." A gleeful voice cackled behind him._

_The Story-Keeper turned around to face a man, robed and hooded in black. He might've looked like some kind of monk. Or perhaps the Grim Reaper. But the Story-Keeper knew he was neither._

_"What are **you** doing here?" He asked this unwelcome and unwanted newcomer._

_"The Shrouded Queen sent me to check up on things with you," The Man in Black said with a smile. The lower part of his face was the only thing visible under that hood. "She was almost worried you were going to back out. And she's been awaiting this game rather eagerly."_

_"You're rolling with the Shrouded Queen now?" The Story-Keeper asked with a raised brow._

_The Man in Black chuckled. "In a manner. I haven't sworn myself into servitude to her. I am merely…loaning my services. So…" The Man in Black strolled over to the balcony. The Story-Keeper put as much distance as he could between them. "The Queen's going to be in stitches when she learns you're sending a **Disney Princess** to spoil her fun."_

_He started laughing deeply. "This ain't no Kingdom Hearts, Story-Keeper! Poor little Elsa here will soon be way out of her comfort zone once the game really gets going! For shame, Story-Keeper, for shame, exposing such a sweet character like her to the horrors out there. She won't stand a chance. To quote dear old Milton 'Innocence once lost can never be regained'. You really should've stuck with practicality rather than favoritism, ole' friend."_

_"She will prevail," The Story-Keeper said softly but there was such a firm conviction in his words._

_The Man in Black's mouth turned into a wicked sneer. "Maybe you speak true, Story-Keeper, maybe. But this is anybody's game. And I don't have high expectations for this Snow Queen."_

_The Story-Keeper snorted. "We'll see. So, are the rules still set?"_

_"Of course, they are," The Man in Black said as if that were obvious._

_"I'm surprised she even agreed to rules in the first place," The Story-Keeper noted._

_The Man in Black chuckled. "Oh, Story-Keeper. Rules mean restrictions and restrictions make things more challenging. They force the players to use their heads and find ways around the rules or actually use them to their advantage. Sure it means more entertainment for the Shrouded Queen but I thought you would appreciate such a notion, considering how you're always preaching about how great creativity is."_

_The Story-Keeper's eyes narrowed at the Man in Black._

_"As per the agreement, you and the Shrouded Queen will start this game in the tamer worlds. But as the game continues…"_

_"I know," The Story-Keeper was the one who snarled now. He needn't be reminded of what was to happen later on._

_"And your champion is allowed as many allies as possible," The Man in Black continued. "As can those who choose to work with the Shrouded Queen."_

_The Story-Keeper nodded. He had no qualms with this. Okay he did but at least things weren't really disadvantageous._

_"And since it was you who suggested this in the first place," The Man in Black added. "You have the honor of choosing the first world of the game."_

_"I've already chosen." The Story-Keeper said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He showed the front of it to the Man in Black._

_The Man in Black looked at the image and another wicked smile lit up his face._

_"Hmm. Not a bad pick as far as the softer worlds go. This might turn out to be barrels of fun after all."_

_"You got whatcha came for," The Story-Keeper said darkly. "Now leave."_

_The Man in Black chuckled. "I go, Story-Keeper, I go. But remember: Anything that happens to poor Elsa…you'll have no one to blame but yourself."_

_And then the Man in Black disappeared…no turned into a cloud of green smoke, which faded into the wind._

_The Story-Keeper threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped it into dust. He no longer had any desire to smoke after that unpleasant encounter. Needless to say, the Man in Black's words had struck one too many unpleasant cords. He had often wondered if he was doing the right thing by sending Elsa on this little quest. He had no idea what kind of toll her experiences would have on her. And he was genuinely afraid of corrupting her. And now that the Shrouded Queen had to go and rope the Man in Black into this..._

_"She targets all worlds, Disney included," The Story-Keeper tried to reason with himself. "Better for them to be prepared in advance, especially with someone like Elsa on the job. But..." He sighed. "I hope she **is** going to be okay."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

As Elsa and Daniel waited to reach their destination, they decided to explore the rest of the TARDIS and become familiar with their vessel. Elsa found the kitchen and discovered it to be well stocked with all kinds of food and drinks for them. Daniel discovered the library and was struck in awe at how massive it was. Big enough to put ole' Books-a-Million to shame. But he wondered how many of those books he would actually read. After all, he was living one.

Elsa then found the large swimming pool. Why, the thing looked as big as the Great Hall, maybe even bigger! As Elsa admired the pool, she smiled as she remembered a time when her parents taught her and Anna how to swim in the fjord. That had been so long ago.

Daniel found the storage room, which contained all sorts of useful equipment. Medical supplies, camping gear, survival kits, the works.

"I'll say this for the Story-Keeper," Daniel muttered. "He's nice enough to make sure we're properly equipped."

The two met up and decided to explore the rest of the TARDIS together, when they made it back to the control room, Elsa's eyes were full of wonder.

"This TARDIS is amazing," She said. "I wish I could've thanked the Story-Keeper properly for giving us such a wonderful vessel."

"We'll make sure to thank him the next time we see him," Daniel said. "Whenever that is."

Elsa's attention was now on the various buttons and levels on the control panel. She noticed Daniel had left the manual on top of the console so she picked it up. They really did need to know how to properly pilot the TARDIS and soon.

"What kind of world do you think we're heading to?" Elsa asked as she started reading.

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "But I wonder if we're there yet."

Suddenly the TARDIS seemed to lurch, or what would count as a lurch for something that had the power to travel through space and time. Either way, the TARDIS' action knocked its two passengers off their feet and sent them sprawling onto the floor.

"Me and my big mouth," Daniel grumbled as he picked himself up.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she too got up. "Are we almost there?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "I'm not sure how this TARDIS works."

Elsa began speed reading through the manual, memorizing every detail that she could. Quickly she set to work, pushing several buttons in a sequence as well as pulling some of the levers.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, amazed at Elsa's work.

"I'm preparing the TARDIS for arrival," Elsa replied, not breaking from her pattern, constantly looking back and forth between the book and the controls.

"You already know how to land it?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"The Story-Keeper's instructions are very specific, which I am grateful for, considering how complicated this would be otherwise" Elsa replied. "Besides, this book is nothing compared to the ones I used to read."

Elsa then pulled one last lever. The TARDIS began making that classic noise any Whovian fan would recognizing. They were materializing in their destination. Once the final 'thud' stopped ringing in their ears, the Snow Queen and her sidekick looked at each other.

"Wow," Daniel was immensely impressed. "G-good job, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. So…do you think we really have reached our destination?"

"Only one way to find out," Daniel whipped out the Omni-Gun and made his way to the door.

Elsa frowned at him. "Why do you have your gun out?"

"Just in case we've landed in hostile territory," Daniel replied.

"What makes you think we have?" Elsa wondered.

"Err," Daniel paused. He thought that after seeing one too many Doctor Who episodes where that scenario happened to the Doctor. Granted it didn't happen all the time but one time too many. But…that sounded a little bit of a stretch to sell to Elsa.

"Just a precaution," He settled on.

Elsa raised a brow, having a feeling that there was a lot more to it than that. But she decided to let it slide for now.

Daniel opened one of the TARDIS doors and peeked his head out. Elsa waited patient as Daniel took in whatever it was outside their vessel. "

"All clear," Daniel said. "We seem to be in a forest of some kind." He opened both doors now and Elsa looked outside. Sure enough, they were in some kind of forest. Nothing but trees and rocks as far as the eye could see.

"Do you know where we are?" Elsa asked Daniel.

He should his head. All he could tell at the moment was that they were in a CGI animated world. Unfortunately several CGI animated movies had similar looking forests. "Not at the moment. I think we're gonna have to travel on foot."

"I understand," Elsa said. "So...we're here. A brand new world. A world completely different from our own."

Daniel nodded."Yeah."

"This feels so...surreal," Elsa admitted. "Like I still can't fully believe that I'm actually on _another world."_

"Well how do you think I felt when I first came to yours?" Daniel replied with a smile. "It feels weird at first but after awhile, you're filled with nothing but wonder."

Elsa smiled. "Something tells me we're going to be filled with wonder for quite some time."

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe."

Elsa took a deep breath. Well, this was it. A brand new world filled with all kinds of new people and places. And it was under the threat of the Shrouded Queen. And it was up to her and Daniel to stop it.

"Well," She said. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Daniel nodded again. "I'll go and back some stuff."

"Good idea," Elsa said.

"And you might want to change into a different set of clothes," Daniel suggest to Elsa. "As amazing as your dress is, it's not quite suited for roughing it in the woods."

Elsa looked at her lovely blue dress. She hated parting with it but she knew Daniel was right.

"Alright," She said. "You go pack while I go and change."

Daniel gave a dramatic bow. "As you wish, my lady." And then he sauntered off to the storage. Elsa just shook her head playfully as she went to her room to go and change into a more suitable set of clothes. Though considering the majority of her clothes were dresses, that might be a bit of a problem.

* * *

It was hard finding anything suitable and eventually Elsa concluded that none of her outfits were meant for 'roughing it' as Daniel said. She made a mental note to find more preferable travel clothing in future. So for now, Elsa settled for the plainest dress she could find and went back to the console room. A few minutes later, Daniel joined her, carrying a pack of supplies. The Omni-Gun was resting at Daniel's hip while the Darwin was strapped to the side of the bag.

"All set?" Daniel asked her.

"As much as I can be," Elsa admitted, looking down at her dress. "Are you all set?"

"Yep," Daniel said. "Remind _me _to thank the Story-Keeper. This bag? It's bigger on the inside just like the TARDIS!"

"Really?" Elsa asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I was able to store a whole bunch of stuff in there and it feels super light!" Daniel said with a huge grin on his face. "When the Story-Keeper goes all out, he _really _goes all out!"

"It does make traveling far more convenient," Elsa said, herself wanting to thank the Story-Keeper for being so helpful to them. Who knows how far they would've gotten without his help. "We better make sure to lock up the TARDIS before we go."

Daniel nodded. "Good idea."

"Well, then," Elsa said. "Let's go."

Daniel chuckled. "Starting to sound a bit like Anna there."

Elsa raised a brow playfully. "I might have more self control than my sister, Daniel, but I too enjoy having fun and adventure."

Daniel then playfully raised his hands in surrender. "Forgive me for my presumption, your majesty."

Elsa walked over and gave Daniel a pat on the head like one who would do when reprimanding a little child, causing his head to sink into his fedora. "You are forgiven. Now let us be on our way."

Adjusting his hat, Daniel followed Elsa outside. The two closed the TARDIS doors and proceeded to lock them before turning around to take in their surroundings.

Sure enough, they were in some kind of forest. Daniel thought it looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"While I would've preferred to land closer to civilization," Elsa said as she looked around. "This spot seems rather calm and tranquil."

"Hopefully we're not too far from civilization," Daniel said, despite also appreciating their location. "With no idea where we are, we could be wondering for quite awhile."

Elsa agreed with him. She was used to far travel, especially with her accomplishment of making it all the way from her kingdom to the North Mountain in one night. Though in fairness, her powers were a major help in that regard. And she at least knew where she was going. Being a stranger in a strange land made things far more difficult.

"For now all we can do is head on and hope something will turn up," She said to Daniel.

Daniel shrugged. Not like they had much options to choose from. "So, which way should we go?"

Elsa looked around. Sadly everywhere looked exactly the same. "I guess...straight ahead?"

"Works for me," Daniel adjusted the pack. "After you, milady."

Elsa smirked. "In places such as these, shouldn't the man go first to protect the lady?"

"Perhaps," Daniel played back. "But when the lady has the power to simply freeze anything in her way, it makes needing a man to protect her kinda redundant."

"Fair enough," Elsa replied. "Well at least you can still carry the supplies."

"Great," Daniel said snarky tone. "I'm reduced to a glorified pack mule. Why don't ya give me a bag of oats while you're at it?"

Elsa couldn't resist a laugh at that. And so, the two decided to stop dillydallying and go on to explore the great unknown that lay before them.

* * *

Unfortunately the great unknown was starting to get repetitive. Nothing but rocks, trees, and other plant life as far as the eye could see. Both were grateful for the shade of the trees though. The insects were a bother but Elsa's powers made for great bug repellent.

"Wish the TARDIS could've put us closer to civilization," Daniel grumbled.

"It couldn't have put us too far," Elsa reasoned. "I don't see any reason for it to."

"Some TARDIS's are known for their...eccentric behavior," Daniel told her. "The TARDIS that belonged to that Doctor Who guy I mentioned never took him where he wanted to go, but it always took him where he needed to go."

" I understand that we are needed on this world," Elsa put together. "But are we needed in this exact spot? Surely the TARDIS wouldn't have brought us to the middle of nowhere without a good reason."

"That I don't know," Daniel admitted.

Elsa looked ahead and she smiled. "Look! I think we're almost out of the forest!"

Daniel looked where she was looking and sure enough, it did appear like they were almost out of the forest. "Finally! Let's go!"

The two made a dash for it, hoping that once they were out of the first, they would get some sort of inkling as to where they were.

Little did they know, they were about to have an encounter with some of this world's locals very soon.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, here's the first chapter to the second story in my Snow Queen & the Winter Knight series. I know I sad in my previous story that I wasn't likely to use any of the Big Four movies but after seeing How to Train Your Dragon 2 I couldn't resist wanting to include that world. I'm sorry for the lack of action and excitement in this chapter. But rest assured, that's coming up in the next chapter! Big time!**

**I already have several ideas to make it that Elsa and Daniel actually contribute to the story instead of simply being Pinball Protagonists. Not to mention that this is helping me come up with hopefully good plot ideas for a Wicked arc. I know I keep going on and on about that world but having read the book and doing research on the musical, it really has caught my interest. But I don't want to get ahead of myself. So for now...dragons.**

**Also, for any of my Bleach/Ben 10 fans reading this, I am writing those stories again. I posted a new Bleach: Ultimate Alien chapter. It's not much but as I've said a few times, I'm going for shorter chapter in exchange for faster updates. I just hope to make sure the chapters don't look rushed and sloppy. On the bright side, I am going for less filler and more plot now.**

**Anyway, see you all next chapter.**


	2. Dragons (Altered & Extended Version)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Hey, guys. Yeah, I had taken this chapter down and decided to repost it so that people could know that I made some minor alterations and added some additional content. I realized now that I could include some more things before continuing. Enjoy.**

**Dragons (Altered/Extended Version)**

As our heroes got ever closer to the edge of the forest, a sudden scent reached Elsa's nose, bringing her to a halt. Daniel went a few more feet before finally realizing Elsa wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around and saw her just standing there, a perplexed look on her face. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Elsa sniffed the air, looking very puzzled. Was this smell what she thought it was? "Do you smell that?" She asked Daniel for confirmation.

"What?" A very confused Daniel replied. Either he was oblivious or had a very poor sense of smell.

"_That_. It smells like…" Elsa took another whiff to make sure her nose wasn't messing with her. "Chocolate?"

Raising a brow, Daniel decided to sniff. Much to his surprise, Elsa was right! There was a sweet smell of chocolate in the air. He scratched his head in bafflement. "Chocolate? Here?" And how did he not notice it before?

"There must be people nearby" Elsa guessed. If there were people nearby, she and Daniel could finally figure out where they were. She started following her nose to where the sweet smell was coming from. Daniel, having no better plan, quickly followed her.

When they finally reached the source of the chocolate smell, they were disappointed to not find any humans or even signs of civilization. Instead what they found were four funny looking flowers sticking out of some nearby bushes. Elsa took one more sniff to confirm her suspicions and then sighed when she was certain.

"The smell was coming from those flowers," She said, downtrodden. "So it looks like we came all this way for nothing. Sorry, Daniel."

"It's not your fault," Daniel assured her. "I thought it'd be humans too. I mean, what are the odds of us coming across flowers that smell like _chocolate _of all things?"

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right." She was still disappointed, however.

Meanwhile, Daniel eyed the flowers. For some reason they were ringing a bell in his head. Why?

Trying to lighten herself up, Elsa chuckled as she made her way over to the flowers. "Still, Anna would love these. Chocolate-smelling flowers? They'd be her favorite. I wonder if I can preserve them and bring them back to her as a present."

Daniel was still struggling to remember why those chocolate smelling flowers were so important to his mind. As he studied the flowers some more, he noticed what resembled teeth alongside the edges of the flowers petals. They reminded him a little bit of a venus fly trap.

Fly trap? Chocolate scented flowers? _OH NO! _"Elsa!" He cried. "Look out!"

The Snow Queen turned around, unaware that the flowers were moving, pointing their anthers and pollen directly at her. Feeling that something strange was going on behind her, she turned and saw the position the flowers had taken, when they suddenly shot at her. Daniel barely had enough time to push Elsa to the ground and quickly roll each other away from the fatal flora. The two quickly got to their feet and tried to put even more distance between them and the flowers as possible. Suddenly the flowers snapped shut, revealing reptilian looking faces with vicious snakelike eyes.

"W-what is that?" Elsa asked, gazing at the four heads in shock.

"A snaptrapper," Daniel replied, staring at the heads in awe.

"A what?" Elsa looked at him.

"A dragon," Daniel explained, sounding breathless.

Elsa's already wide eyes got wider as she stared at the four heads, who gazed back at them with an angry look. Or possibly a hungry one. "A d-dragon?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly at her. "Well…at least I finally realized what world we're in."

Elsa was not amused at his attempt to be humorous at a time like this.

The four heads roared at the two humans angrily before rising. Elsa gasped when she realized that the four heads were attached to the same body by long necks, covered in green scales that looked like leaves. Its powerful wings were building up quite a gust of wind as the snaptrapper lifted itself off the ground.

"We should probably run now," Daniel suggested.

Elsa didn't need telling twice and soon she and Daniel were running as fast as they could. Judging from four louds roars and the sound of wings, the dragon was preparing to give chase. Elsa looked behind her to see the snaptrapper was in fact pursuing them. Seeing as how the dragon was flying low to the ground, Elsa created a block of ice in its way. The dragon's four heads all gave out shrieks of surprise but it wasn't able to stop fast enough, colliding into the ice with a loud smack. Elsa smiled triumphantly. But that smile faded when the stunned dragon quickly recovered and simply flew over the ice to resume the chase.

Trying something out, Elsa sent a small blast of coldness at one of the dragon's wings, encasing it in a layer of ice. The layer wasn't too thick, but thick enough to lock the wing in place. All four heads stared at the frozen wing in shock. Since one wing wasn't enough to hold them up, the snaptrapper fell to the ground with a great thud. The four heads glared bloody murder at Elsa as it started picking itself up. Though it was incapable of flying at the moment, it could still use its legs. Its four heads whipping and thrashing in all directions, the snaptrapper charged at its strange prey. Elsa quickly used her power to create ice in its path. The dragon was again caught by surprise and wound up falling over backwards.

As comical as it was to see a dragon fall flat on its back, Daniel knew they had to get out of there.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS!" He called to Elsa.

Elsa nodded and followed him. She heard the snaptrapper roar behind them and quickly picked up the pace. "Which way is the TARDIS?" She asked, starting to realize all the trees looked the same. And judging by the panicking look on Daniel's face, he didn't know where the TARDIS was either.

"We were walking straight ahead from the TARDIS," Daniel reasoned. "So if we run straight, we should reach it!"

"But we got sidetracked by that dragon!" Elsa pointed out. "How can you be sure we're still going in the right direction?"

Daniel cringed as he realized this. "Good point."

Hearing a roar behind him, he turned to see the snaptrapper making its way towards them, its frozen wing no longer so. Quickly he pulled out the Omni-Gun and aimed it. He didn't know how effective a revolver was going to be against a dragon, but he was hoping to try and scare it off rather than actually hurt it. Having watched the first How to Train Your Dragon movie, as well as the television series, Daniel had come to see that dragons (most of them anyway) were just territorial, not fully malicious. Didn't mean he wanted to become a snack for them though!

Before he could pull the trigger, the snaptrapper opened its four jaws and began releasing a sort of mist at the two. Elsa was surprised. She was expecting the dragon to unleash fire, like the ones she used to read about in stories. Then she cringed as a noxious smell reached her nose, a far contrast to the sweet scent of chocolate the snaptrapper had been emitting earlier. As she covered her nose, she noticed Daniel frantically holstering the Omni-Gun. "What's wrong?"

"The snaptrapper breathes out a methane mist," Daniel explained to her. "It's extremely flammable. If I fired, I'd probably blow us all up!"

Elsa turned around to face the snaptrapper. Rather than run around completely lost, she decided to face the dragon head on. She raised her hands and summoned an icy wind, pelting the dragon with coldness while blowing its mist away in the process. "Now, Daniel!" She called.

Daniel nodded and whipped the Omni-Gun back out, firing a few rounds but deliberately missing the snaptrapper, hoping the thunderous noise of his gun would spook their four-headed adversary. The heads thrashed around in a panic from the thunderous shots of the revolver before realizing the noise was coming from Daniel. They were intimidated by the noise he was making but apparently smart enough to notice that aside from the loud noise, nothing was happening to them. The dragon began furiously flapping its wings to counter Elsa's blizzard. Elsa had not put much power into her attack and was unprepared for this sudden move. The beast's gust swept the queen and Daniel off their feet, making them roll backwards into the ground. With the blizzard now longer hindering it, the snaptrapper started making its way towards its prey.

But Daniel had managed to recover himself, aimed his gun, and fired. The bullet grazed the dragon's leg. The beast howled in shock at the attack before glaring at Daniel angrily, determined to make a meal out of him first. However, Elsa used her magic to create another big chunk of ice, only this time she sent it moving like a glacier at the dragon, similar to what she had done in her battle with the Duke's bodyguards. When the snaptrapper realized the danger, it was too late. The miniature glacier slammed into the dragon with such force that it was knocked to the side.

Daniel grinned at her. "Great work, Elsa."

Elsa smiled back in thanks but kept her focus on the snaptrapper. The dragon managed to pick itself up, glaring at Elsa with all eight of its eyes. Elsa glared back, letting her enemy know she was _not_someone to be trifled with, dragon or not. Hearing a clicking sound, the dragon turned its heads towards Daniel, who now had his gun pointing square at them, looking reading to shoot at any of the beast's heads. He was certain a nice little head shot wouldn't be something this beast could shrug off. Two heads glared at Daniel with the other two glared at Elsa. It was a tense standoff and both humans waited to see what their foe would do. Luckily the dragon started to see that this prey was not worth the risk. So with a scoff-like sound, the snaptrapper turned around and flew off. Once the dragon had started to flee and the moment it put considerable distance between them, Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"That…was too close for comfort," Daniel grumbled as he holstered the Omni-Gun and slumped against a tree.

"Agreed," Elsa settled herself on a large rock nearby. "So…Dragons?"

"Yep," Daniel replied back. "Dragons."

"I take it there are more dragons other there than that snaptrapper?" Elsa asked warily.

"A _lot_ more," Daniel said.

Elsa groaned, rubbing her temples. That piece of news did little to make her feel better, if at all.

"We'd better get moving soon," Daniel said. "I'm sure we made quite a lot of noise just now and I'm not in the mood to run into more dragons at the moment."

Elsa nodded. While she was confident in her own abilities, she was up for avoiding unnecessary confrontations. "But when we get to the TARDIS, where do we go from here?"

"Now that I know what world we're in, I know exactly where we should go," Daniel smiled. "Our best course would be the island of Berk, home to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe."

"Hairy…Hooligan?" Elsa repeated, just to make sure she actually heard right.

"Well, that's what they're called in some places," Daniel admitted in a half-truth. He knew they were called in that the book series as well as most fanfiction. Whether or not they had that title in the animated version was unknown.

"Who are they exactly?" Elsa wondered.

"The Vikings who live on Berk," Daniel replied.

"Vikings?" Elsa repeated, this time with interest. "I read a lot about them in my history books. Father also had me learn Norse." Then she grinned sheepishly. "Though, with the TARDIS translating everything, that seems sort of pointless now. But why exactly do we need to go to Berk?"

"There's a person on Berk who can most help us out," Daniel answered. "A Viking by the name of Hiccup."

Elsa did a double take at that. "A Viking…named Hiccup?"

"Vikings in this world are very peculiar about names," Daniel elaborated. "Apparently names here are meant to scare away gnomes and trolls. Like Spitelout and Gobber the Belch."

Elsa brought a hand to her mouth to cover the snickers that threatened to escape. She thought of the trolls back home and she sincerely doubted they'd be scared of such names. If anything, they'd probably find it as funny as she did. Daniel grinned at this.

"But while this is the case for most Viking names, Hiccup is more a black sheep kind of name. It more or less means the 'runt of the litter', a goof up, a…mistake."

Elsa frowned as her happy mood immediately vanished. It was horrible to give someone a name that implied they were a mistake.

"Hiccup may not be as big or as brawny as other Vikings," Daniel went on. "But he more than makes up for it with his resourcefulness and knowing how to train dragons."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Dragons can be trained?"

"Yep," Daniel grinned. "Vikings here usually see dragons are mindless, violent beasts that do nothing but bring destruction. Hiccup was able to discover there was more to dragons than met the eye, however, and actually managed to befriend a dragon. And not just any dragon, mind you, but a Night Fury."

"Night Fury?" Elsa asked. The name alone sounded quite intimidating.

"Oh yes," Daniel said, really absorbed in his storytelling. "Regarded as one of the rarest, fastest, and most intelligent dragons of all; due to their incredible speed, pitch black bodies, and ability to shoot bolts of plasma, Vikings refer to Night Furies as the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'. While most dragons are regarded by Vikings to be 'killed on sight', when it comes to a Night Fury, you are expected to hide and pray it doesn't find you."

Elsa didn't bother trying to suppress the shiver that went down her spine at Daniel's description. The Night Fury sounded like such a fearsome beast, especially when Daniel started talking in a deeper and more dramatic voice for effect. Once she found her voice, Elsa said. "And Hiccup was actually able to befriend such a beast?"

"Yep!" Daniel repeated as he beamed. "Formed an incredible bond with that dragon, Hiccup did. Why, I'd say they're as close to each other as you and Anna are!"

Elsa was baffled as to how anyone could form such a close bond with such a…sinister sounding dragon.

Daniel, who had been gazing off into the distance, went on talking "Yep. Good ole' Toothless."

That snapped Elsa out of her musing. "Toothless?"

"Hiccup's Night Fury," Daniel said.

Elsa raised a brow. "The Night Fury's name is _Toothless_?"

"Night Furies have retractable teeth," Daniel told her. "Hiccup had commented on how he was apparently toothless and the name just sort of stuck. Now don't be fooled. Toothless is the only Night Fury I know of but if he's anything to go by, the species itself is not to be taken lightly. Toothless lives up to the Night Fury reputation and if you value your life, never try to harm Hiccup. But other than that, he's actually quite adorable once you get on his good side."

Elsa crossed her arms, having a hard time associating 'adorable' with a creature considered 'the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself'. Her skepticism must've been showing because Daniel chuckled.

"Trust me," He said. "You'll know what I mean when you see Toothless in person." Suddenly Daniel's own eyes widened and a huge grin split his face. "Elsa…I just thought of something. Do you realize what us being here means?"

Elsa scrunched up her face in confusion. "That the Shrouded Queen is attacking this world and we need to stop her?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, that too. But this means…we can get our very own dragons!" Daniel suddenly started whooping the air.

Their very own dragons? Elsa found it very hard imagining herself with a dragon. But the way Daniel was getting all hyped up eased her a little.

"I'm guessing you're fond of dragons?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Daniel asked her. "I love dragons, ever since I was a kid. But they don't exist in my world, which completely sucks! But here I am, in a world where dragons _do _exist! And before we leave this world, _I will train a dragon!_" He pointed up at the sky for emphasis. _"This I swear!"_

That, unfortunately, was too much for Elsa, as she gave out a great burst of laughter before hastily attempting to cover it up. She wasn't trying to be mean, Daniel just looked so silly!

Daniel noticed Elsa's attempts to stifle her laughter and scowled. His cheeks were reddening. "Well excuse me for liking dragons." He huffed.

Seeing Daniel so embarrassed made Elsa feel bad. "I'm sorry, Daniel," She said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. I really do admire your passion for something you like."

Daniels' cheeks darkened. "Okay, maybe I _did_ go a little overboard. But I just couldn't help it. I mean come on…_dragons_!" Suddenly he gasped. "And you'll get to train one too!"

Elsa cringed, her worries back and stronger than ever. "I'm not sure if that is such a good idea."

"Come on, Elsa," Daniel encouraged. "It'd be so awesome!"

Elsa took everything into consideration. Personally she was hesitant, and she believed she had a right to be, considering how they're first encounter with a dragon played out. But Daniel was so eager to get her a dragon of her own and she didn't want to disappoint him. Still, was her training dragon _really_a good idea?

"Let's get to Berk first," She settled on. "Once we meet Hiccup, we can plan better."

"It won't be easy though," Daniel said, now snapped out of his little high. "Berk's not that large, so it will be suspicious if we just showed up out of thin air to them."

"So using the TARDIS would be a bad idea," Elsa figured.

"Maybe," Daniel said. "But about how about we discuss all of this in the TARDIS, where it's safer?"

Elsa didn't argue with that statement, planning within the safety of the TARDIS was better than sitting around where dragons could get them.

"Very well, we shall locate the TARDIS and then plan our next step from there."

Daniel nodded. "Good idea. Now all we need to do is _find_ the TARDIS."

"Well," Elsa said. "A wardrobe can't be hard to find out there. For now we should just keep going until we find it."

"Sounds a good a plan as any," Daniel said with a smile. "Let's get going."

And so the two headed off to find the TARDIS. Elsa was right, a white wardrobe with a snowflake pattern would definitely stand out in a place like this, provided they were going in the right direction. To spend the time, Elsa decided to learn more about the new world she was in.

"So, Daniel," She said. "Tell me more about the dragons that live here."

Daniel cupped his chin. "Hmm. Well, for starters, there are numerous species of dragons and they are divided into different classes: Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Mystery, Sharp, Tidal and Strike*. The snaptrapper we ran into is part of the Fear class. And let's face it; a four headed dragon _is _pretty fearsome."

Elsa nodded.

"The snaptrapper specializes in using its plant like heads and ability to produce a chocolate scent to fool its prey. But they are said to like rain and playing in the mud. I guess it's like a plant in more ways than one. Stoker Class dragons are the ones that specialize in fire the most," Daniel told her. "A good example is the Monstrous Nightmare. Like the Night Fury, these bad boys live up to their name. Aside from vicious horns, sharp claws, and nasty fangs, Monstrous Nightmares have the ability to set their whole bodies on fire, making them look exactly like walking nightmares."

Elsa had to agree, imagining vicious horned demons covered in flames.

"The Boulder Class dragons specialize in earth, even making it part of their daily diet. One example is the Gronkle. They kind of look like scaly winged pigs but don't let that fool you. Gronkles have the ability to eat rocks and then spit them back out as nasty blasts of lava. Another well-known Boulder Class Dragon is…the Whispering Death."

Elsa frowned at Daniel, who had actually whispered the dragon's name in a low, menacing tone. He grinned at Elsa before summing in his normal voice. "Whispering Deaths are tunnel makers, creating them with their circular mouths and rows of rotating teeth. And they don't take kindly to intruders.

Next class is the Mystery Class, mainly because these guys are…well, mysterious. One example is the Changewing. These guys have the ability to blend in with their surroundings like a chameleon. And they have acid breath."

Elsa found herself looking around, nervous of an actual Changewing being in the area. She didn't know it but Daniel had also decided to keep an eye out, though he was annoyed that he spooked himself with his own story.

"Sharp Class Dragons are called so because they have sharp body parts," He went on. "A good example is the Deadly Nadder. Aside from having a vicious fire breath, Deadly Nadders have spines at the tips of their tails that they can fire at will. Another example is the Timberjack. Those dragons have wings sharp enough to slice down even trees. Some Sharp Class dragons admire their looks so they should be easy to befriend if you appeal to their vanity."

Elsa had to admit she was quite amazed by what she was learning. The stories read to her when she was a child had dragons that were just big and breathed fire. To find out about dragons who could do all kinds of different things was fascinating.

"Tidal Class dragons are mainly ocean dwellers. They are capable of traveling through water as easily as they can air. Some of them can't stay on dry land for very long though. Since they're ocean dwellers, they don't have fire breaths. For example the Scauldron spews scalding hot water, which it warms up in its cauldron like belly. Get it? _Scalding? Cauldron_? _Scauldron?"_

Elsa couldn't help raising a brow at Daniel's rather pitiful joke. Daniel just chuckled at the look on her face. "Sorry. I couldn't resist doing at least one lame joke."

"Continue," Elsa said as she resumed looking around for the wardrobe.

"Finally, the Strike Class. Dragons here are known for their speed, accuracy, and intelligence. I bet you can guess which dragon belongs in that class."

"Toothless?" Elsa playfully guessed.

"Yep. Night Furies are one of the only two known dragon species in the Strike Class."

"Really?" Elsa asked in surprise. She had a feeling the Night Furies were rare on their own but even the Class they were part of was rare? When Daniel nodded, she asked. "What's the other dragon?"

Daniel whispered. "Oooh boy. That would be the Skrill. And trust me, out of the regular dragons, the Skrill is bad news."

Elsa noticed that Daniel was rather serious when he spoke of the Skrill, which meant the dragon really was bad news. "What makes the Skrill so dangerous?"

"Well, Night Furies may be regarded as the whole lightning and death offspring, but personally I think that description better matches the Skrill," Daniel replied. "Especially since Skrills are electric dragons."

Elsa gasped.

"Skrills have the ability to absorb and channel lightning through their scales, which are surprisingly metallic. Combine this with speed, ferocity, and intelligence that rivals Night Furies, and you can see why Skrills make me anxious." He remembered the TV show episodes _A View to Skrill part 1_ and _2_. A Skrill was one of the nastiest dragons he had ever seen. Well, not as bad as the Red Death but certainly close.

Elsa didn't argue against Daniel's claims. The Skrill sounded dangerous even with the little bit Daniel told her.

"Not only that," Daniel went on. "But the Skrill have intense thermal temperature. Even if they were somehow frozen solid, they could stay warm and preserve themselves for years."

Well that certainly some interesting news. Elsa didn't know what it would be like if she ever ran into a Skrill, and it was an encounter she was not particularly anticipating.

Daniel wondered if he should talk about the Red Death.

"Wow," Elsa said as she took in all of this new information. "These dragons sound terrifying and amazing at the same time."

"I wonder what dragon would be good for you," Daniel said, tapping his chin. "There are still loads of dragons out there to be found. Who knows? Maybe we can find an ice-breathing dragon for you to train."

Elsa found herself actually considering this. An ice type dragon? Elsa had to admit that while dragons in general were incredible, it would be interesting to find one similar to her.

"Or maybe we should find a dragon who's your opposite," Daniel said. "You know; the whole 'opposites attract' and whatnot. Hmm. Well, since you're all about ice, maybe a Stoker Class dragon like Monstrous Nightmare?" He shook his head after suggesting that. "Nah. I can't really see you riding one of those."

"Neither can I," Elsa replied dryly. Personally she didn't want to be anywhere near such a creature, if Daniel's description of the Monstrous Nightmare was anything to go by.

"Maybe a Deadly Nadder." Daniel went on. He then thought of the Screaming Death, it's pure white body matching well with Elsa's snow theme. He imagined Elsa riding on top of the Screaming Death and for some reason, found it to be pretty funny. But he decided he was probably safer keeping that little thought to himself.

While Daniel was off in la-la land, Elsa herself considered the chances of her actually training a dragon. Daniel made it sound like an incredible experience. And now that she was finally free to try new things, training a dragon certainly qualified. She wondered if Anna would like to have a dragon too, though she pictured her sister freaking out and falling over if she ever saw one.

Just then, Elsa realized they were in a familiar area. It looked a lot like the spot where they had left the TARDIS! Only…the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. She paused, looking around.

"Something wrong, Elsa?" Daniel asked when he noticed her confused and slightly worried look.

"This is where we left the TARDIS, I'm sure of it," Elsa said. "But…I can't find it anywhere." Retracting her steps, Elsa started becoming more familiar with the area, until she reached the exact spot the TARDIS should be. But instead there was a tree. Elsa looked up at the tree, about to become frustrated, when she noticed something odd. There was a large snowflake carving on the tree. "What?"

Daniel had noticed the snowflake tree as well, staring at it in confusion. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "The chameleon circuit! It must've activated after we left the TARDIS!"

"So…this tree is our TARDIS?" She looked back at it. The snowflake design certainly looked like the one on the TARDIS' doors.

"The chameleon circuit allows it to look like anything," Daniel pointed out. "And considering it's bigger on the inside, I wouldn't be surprised if it could change the size and shape of its outside."

That, in a funny sort of way, actually made sense. The TARDIS never ceased to amaze Elsa. "I'm glad it kept the snowflake design, or we probably would've never found it." She started circling the tree. "Where is the door?"

Daniel frowned as he studied the TARDIS. "I'm not sure."

"The TARDIS wouldn't just make the door disappear would it?" Elsa asked, afraid that they were completely unable to access their means of transportation.

"I don't think so," Daniel said. He walked to the tree and started feeling around it. "Maybe we can find the locks."

Elsa nodded and started mimicking his actions. She focused around the area of the snowflake and felt her fingers brush up against something. "I found them!" She kept her hand there to mark her spot.

"Awesome!" Daniel pulled out his key and Elsa did the same with her free hand. The two put their keys in the lock. Suddenly the snowflake design split down the middle and parted, revealing two doors that led into the interior of the TARDIS.

"So that's how the chameleon circuit works," Elsa said, absolutely mystified. Immediately she went inside with Daniel following after her, making sure to close the door behind him.

"So now that we've made it back to the TARDIS," Elsa said. "We can plan how we are to get to Berk."

"That's gonna be tricky," Daniel said. "The only other ways we could get to Berk is by sailing or flying." Daniel's face lit up. "Wait a minute! There's bound to be other dragons nearby! I could train one and use it to get us to Berk!"

Elsa wasn't so thrilled. Now, she _was_ curious about all these dragons and she _did_ want to learn more about them. But at the moment, she wasn't quite up for training them yet. "Let's wait until we meet Hiccup first." She suggested.

Daniel crossed his arms and actually pouted in disappointment. Elsa giggled at his antics. "I suppose you're right," He relented. "Even if I did manage to train a dragon, the fact that I did at all would make the Vikings suspicious. The practical option would be sailing. But I don't know how to sail."

"Neither do I," Elsa said. "But it is our best option."

Daniel sighed. "But where are we gonna get a boat for starters?"

Elsa thought about this for a moment before looking around the TARDIS. "Could the chameleon circuit make the TARDIS into a boat?"

Daniel stared at her. "You want to _sail _the TARDIS to Berk?"

Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Do you know a better way?" She retorted.

Daniel grinned. "Well, you could always make a giant iceberg and we use that to get to Berk." He couldn't resist thinking of Ice Age: Continental Drift as he said this. How awesome would it be to use an iceberg as a ship?

Elsa was about to retort but stopped. An iceberg as a means of transportation? "That is an...interesting suggestion. And not really a bad one. But I don't know where Berk is. Do you? I don't want to risk us ending up adrift at sea."

Daniel slouched, his excitement punctured.. "Good point. My guess is that we're probably on one of the many islands in this world." In the books, the series took place in a much younger Earth since it featured Rome and America. Daniel didn't know if the movie-verse was the same way.

Elsa put her brain into overdrive, thinking of some way they could reach Berk. Just then an idea came to her.

"The TARDIS can take us anywhere we ask it to," She said. "Is it possible that, if the TARDIS _does_ become a boat, we can simply command it to take us to Berk?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "I…suppose so. You see, stuff like this has never been done, as far as I know. So I really don't know if it could or couldn't work. I don't see any reason why it _couldn't_ though."

"I hope it will work," Elsa said softly.

"First we need to get to the sea," Daniel said. "And think of a way to get the TARDIS there too. Do you think the two of us could manage it?"

"Isn't the TARDIS heavy?" Elsa asked. "Or is the TARDIS lighter on the outside as it is bigger on the inside?

"Lighter," Daniel said. "The problem is that thing is pretty wide. Even with the two of us, we'd probably have trouble picking it up. I guess you could create some snow golems to lift it for us or..." Suddenly Daniel smacked his forehead.

"What?" Elsa asked, taken aback by his sudden actions. "What's wrong?"

"I had forgotten," Daniel grumbled. "The Story-Keeper said we could simply summon the TARDIS to us whenever we held our keys and concentrated on it."

Elsa cringed, as she had forgotten that as well. Though in their defense, one could hardly blame them for forgetting in the midst of all the excitement today they've had so far.

"So all we need to do is find the ocean," Daniel realized. "And then we can just summon the TARDIS to our spot, have it turn into a boat, and have it take us to Berk!"

Elsa smiled, happy that they now had a good plan to use. But then she turned serious. "But we'll have to be careful. There are probably more dragons out there."

"Now that we know what to expect," Daniel said. "We'll be ready." He unclipped Darwin from his bag and held it firmly.

He hadn't had a chance to use his axe in battle yet. And he had a nasty feeling he'd need it quite a lot here. Since guns hadn't been invented yet in this world, the Omni-Gun would be stuck in its revolver form. The snaptrapper didn't really seem hurt when he grazed it. If he had actually shot the dragon, would it have done any real damage? Daniel suddenly wished the Omni-Gun's default form was something a little tougher; like a shotgun. Oh well. At least it was still effective against human adversaries, as their armor was nowhere near capable against bullets. Except maybe if they had Gronkle Iron armor but what were the odds of that?

Elsa also readied herself. She thought back to her training from the Story-Keeper. Despite learning new things she could do with her abilities, she still found herself worrying whether or not they would be enough. Elsa took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" She asked Daniel.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Was his reply. Knowing that was the best they could hope for, the two exited the TARDIS and re-locked it. Then our heroes turned around and gazed into the possibly dragon infested forest. They shared an uneasy glance, but, steeling their resolve, they nodded to each other and walked side by side once again into the forest. While they might have been right back where they started, at least now they had a plan.

"This will sure be something to write to Anna about," Daniel said, with a chuckle. "Imagine how she'd react to finding out there are dragons here."

Elsa could indeed imagine her sister's reaction. In fact, Elsa wouldn't be surprised if Anna actually wanted to train a dragon of her very own. Elsa was picturing Anna flying a dragon all around their castle, with everyone else taking cover. The thought made Elsa smile. And then she sighed.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked when he noticed this.

Elsa gave him a small smile. "Even though we just left Arendelle, I already miss Anna."

"Oh. Well that's understandable," Daniel said. "I mean, I miss my family too." Now it was his turn to look depressed. "I really hope they're doing okay back home. Mom's probably worried sick, even if the Story-Keeper does manage to explain things to her. I wonder if I could use that device to write letters to my family too. Let them know I'm okay and stuff."

Elsa sighed again. Looks like they were both missing their families an awful lot. Even though Anna had accepted that she couldn't come, Elsa had a feeling that being separated again _did _bother her. Elsa wondered if she should've just let Anna come along after all.

Daniel noticed how downtrodden the queen looked. "Tell you what; how about we write letters to our families once we're out to sea? I'm sure they'd love to hear from us.

Elsa had to agree with him there. She could just imagine her sister anxiously awaiting a letter from her. And Elsa was not going to let her sister down.

"I would like that," She said.

Daniel grinned, now feeling a lot better. "Well then, onto the ocean, my lady!"

Elsa laughed, her own spirits perked up again. With new-found vigor, the Snow Queen and her guide went on their way.

* * *

Though the two faced continuous fear of running into more dragons, their journey through the forest was surprisingly without further incident. Maybe the snaptrapper was the only dragon nearby. Maybe it possibly warned other dragons of the dangerous humans wondering around their territory. Maybe the sounds from Daniel's Omni-Gun had scared away any other dragons. Regardless of the reason, Elsa and Daniel were very relieved.

They kept their ears open for the sound of waves as a sign that they were close to the ocean. Of course, what if they weren't anywhere near the ocean? How far would they have to go? Was there still a chance of them running into more dragons?

Just then an idea came to Elsa. "I believe I know a way we can find where the ocean is."

"What do you have in mind?" Daniel asked, all up for ideas.

Grinning, Elsa stomped her foot, causing ice to spread along the ground. Daniel looked at her in confusion before physics kicked in and he wound up slipping on the ice. With his backside now hurt and cold, he glared at Elsa. Still grinning, the young queen raised her hands. An ice pillar started rising beneath her, carrying her up, up, up. Soon Elsa was higher than the trees, now having a bird's eye view of her surroundings. Sure enough, Daniel was right. They were on an island. And not a particularly large one either. There was a beach not too far from their spot! They were heading in the right direction after all! Focusing her power again, Elsa created a flight of stairs leading back down the ground. She walked down them and saw Daniel waiting for her. Once she was back on the ground, she made the ice disappear.

"What did you see?" Daniel asked her. "Are we close?"

"We are," Elsa assured him. "Very close, in fact. This way." Elsa started making her way towards the ocean with Daniel right behind her.

When the two reached the beach, Daniel happily punched the air. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Elsa smiled. "Yes." She pulled out her key. "Now we must summon the TARDIS."

"Right," Daniel pulled out his own.

Elsa gripped her key tightly and started concentrating, picturing the TARDIS in her mind. Daniel followed suit. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then the two heard the familiar wheezing and groaning. They opened their eyes to see the TARDIS, in its wardrobe form, appearing before them. It was extremely transparent, like some kind of ghost, that was slowly becoming more and more solid. After a minute, the TARDIS became fully solid with a 'thud' type noise.

"Is what the TARDIS does whenever it moves?" Elsa wondered.

"Most of the time," Daniel said. "It can simply just fly too. Huh. A flying wardrobe. That would be a sight to see."

Well, they had the TARDIS here. Now they had to get it to become a boat. Elsa wondered if verbal commands extended to what form the TARDIS needed to take.

"Um..." She tried to think of a way to proper address it. "TARDIS. We need you to become a boat so that we can reach the isle of Berk."

Suddenly the TARDIS started becoming transparent again. At first the two thought it was leaving them for some reason. But as the wardrobe began vanishing, a second form appeared and started overlapping with the wardrobe. The wardrobe was continuing to disappear while the second form continued to become solid. It was a boat! The verbal command worked! Soon the wardrobe was gone and in its place was a completely solid Viking style boat.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad this TARDIS was easier to deal with than the Doctor's. Though it was thanks to all the stuff the Story-Keeper had done to it.

"So now we have a boat," Elsa said proudly. "Now we can finally head to Berk."

"Right," Daniel said. "First we need to get it into the water."

Nodding, Elsa started working her magic. A burst of her power was enough to push the TARDIS into the water. Then she used her powers to create a makeshift dock and gangplank out of ice.

"Have I told you how awesome your powers are, recently?" Daniel asked.

"Not recently," Elsa replied playfully as she walked along the dock and up onto the ship.

"Then I'll say it," Daniel said as he joined her on the ship. "Your powers are awesome."

"Thank you," Elsa said back. Even now, she appreciated it when people complimented and enjoyed her powers.

Suddenly the TARDIS began moving of its own accord, nearly knocking the two over. "What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"I think the TARDIS is heading to Berk now," Elsa figured. She looked up at the sails and noticed the TARDIS moving despite not being pushed by any wind. Well, just because their TARDIS looked like a regular ship didn't mean it had to work like one.

"So now we're on our way," Daniel said, staring out at the vast ocean that lay before them.

Elsa nodded as she too gazed out into the distance. The wide ocean, clear blue skies, it all looked so majestic.

"I hope we don't run into any sea dragons," Daniel said offhandedly.

Right. Elsa had almost forgotten that there were ocean-dwelling dragons. Which meant they still needed to be on guard until they finally reached Berk.

"Well," Daniel said, seeing that it was time to change the subject. "Now that we're out to sea, I guess that means you're gonna write your letter to Anna?"

Elsa gasped. "You're right!" She began looking around the ship, trying to find the door to the TARDIS in its changed state. She spotted a snowflake design at the stern, with a lock just beneath it. Using her key, she turned the lock and saw the familiar control room of the TARDIS. It amazed her how the inside of the TARDIS looked the same despite how different the outside looked. Deciding to put such thoughts aside for the time being, Elsa made her way to the TARDIS's Study. Grabbing some paper, ink, and pen, Elsa sat down at her desk and went to writing:

_Dear Anna,_

_I hope you are doing well. Daniel and I have arrived at our first new world. The Story-Keeper gave us a miraculous vessel called the TARDIS. It's difficult to describe but basically it is a magic vessel that is bigger on the inside and capable of turning itself into different things for_ _disguises._(Elsa figured this would be the best way to describe the TARDIS without going into all the crazy details that Daniel had told her about)_ And that's not all. This world has dragons in it. Yes, Anna, dragons. Not only that, but various kinds of dragons as well. We were attacked by one earlier today; a four headed beast that Daniel called a snaptrapper. Don't worry, though, we were able to drive it away. At the moment, we are heading towards an island called Berk. A tribe of Vikings live there and Daniel believes that one of them, who goes by the name of Hiccup, can help us. According to Daniel, Hiccup knows how to train dragons. Now Daniel is set on getting his very own dragon. You should've seen the way he got all excited about it, Anna. He was like a child wanting a present. He also wishes for me to have a dragon too. I really don't know what to think._

_How are things with you back in Arendelle? I know that we just left but has anything exciting happened since we've been gone? Do you have any plans for today? Any matters involving the kingdom? Even though I have said it before, I know you will do a good job ruling the kingdom. Don't let yourself get overwhelmed and take things at your own pace. Be careful when it comes to dealing with other kingdoms. I know we have already discussed this but I can't stop worrying that some will try to take advantage of the fact that I am not there. But I'm sure you will show them that you are a force to be reckoned with. But if you do need help, don't be afraid to write to me. T__hough we may be worlds apart, I will gladly offer any advice I can._ Let Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven know that I miss each of you and that I am looking forward to seeing you all again when we return.

_Love, _

_Elsa_

Checking her letter over, Elsa nodded in satisfaction. She folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. Elsa knew she really didn't need to since it was for Anna, but she liked making it official. Besides, she could just imagine Anna tearing the envelope open to read her letter. That brought a smile to Elsa's face. Sealing the envelope, she left the Study and returned to the console room. Remembering the slot that the Story-Keeper told her to put her letter in, Elsa proceeded to do so, watching as her letter was sucked into the compartment. The console began beeping and whirling, which Elsa assumed meant her letter was being sent to Anna. She wondered how her sister was actually going to receive her letter. But she had a feeling the Story-Keeper had already thought of that. Now she just had to wait for Anna to reply.

At that moment, Daniel came in.

"Sent your letter?" He asked.

"I did," Elsa replied.

"Bet Anna will love it," Daniel said.

"How are things looking outside?" Elsa asked.

"Smooth sailing as far as I can tell," Daniel grinned. "We'll be at Berk in no time."

First dragons and soon Vikings. Elsa wondered if the Vikings in this world were like the ones she had read about. What was this Hiccup like? Was Toothless really adorable despite what Daniel told her about Night Furies? What kind of dragon did he want to tame? And if she actually did want to train a dragon, what kind would she train?

All these questions bounced around in her head as the TARDIS sailed across the ocean blue.

* * *

_Arendelle_

Anna sighed as she walked down the hall, Kristoff and Olaf following her. The ice man and the snowman looked at each other. Even though Elsa had just left, Anna was already missing her sister. She may have accepted that she couldn't go with Elsa to all these other worlds, but that didn't make parting with her any easier.

"Don't worry, Anna," Olaf said, trying to cheer her up. "Elsa will be back before you know it."

"Yeah," Anna said absentmindedly. Kristoff was downcast. He wanted to cheer her up but he couldn't think of anything. Having spent most of his life away from people, he wasn't very good at comforting someone else.

"Well, at least she can still keep in touch with you," He settled on.

"Yeah, that's true," Anna sighed. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait. The Story-Keeper never said _how _we were supposed to stay in touch!"

Kristoff and Olaf frozen when they realized that Anna was right. The Story-Keeper hadn't said how.

"Princess Anna?" Anna looked up to see Kai coming towards them. "I found a box of some sort in the library. There was a letter addressed to you on it."

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf shared a look with each other before making their way to the library. Sure enough, there was a large box on the desk in the library. Resting on the box was an envelope with Anna's name on it. Curious, Anna grabbed the envelope, opened it, and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Anna,_

_You're probably wondering how you and Elsa were suppose to talk to each other. In this box contains the device that can make that possible. It's a device that will allow you to send letters to Elsa across worlds. Elsa has a similar device where she is that will allow her to receive letters and then her own back to you._

Curious, Anna put the letter down, opened the box, and started pulling out whatever was inside. It looked like a metal grey cube of some sort. "What is this?" Anna wondered, staring at the cube in confusion. She looked at the letter to see if there was more instructions.

_This little do-hickey is a creation of my own design. I'm still having trouble coming up with a name for it though. Can you believe one of my pals suggested I call it the Tele-cube? Peh. Anyway, this device will allow to send letters to Elsa. There's a thin slot on one of the sides of the box._

Anna felt along the cube until she did feel a slot on the back of the cube.

_It's simple. Just write a letter, pop it in the slot, and the letter will be brought to Elsa's vessel. And when letters pop out of the cube, it means that she sent a letter back to you._

Anna looked at the cube again. Aside from the slot, it looked like a big gray block. She normally would've been skeptical that this funny looking thing could possibly allow her to send letters to Elsa, but after seeing all the things the Story-Keeper could do, she was willing to give it a chance.

_I know it's not the fanciest looking thing but I was in a rush to make it. I'm sorry for the lack of quality in it. But I hope you will find it useful._

_Yours truly,_

_The Story-Keeper_

"So...what is it?" Kristoff asked, picking up the cube and examining it.

"It's how Elsa and I are supposed to send letters to each other," Anna said, putting the letter down.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff looked at Anna then back at the cube. "This thing?"

"This is the Story-Keeper we're talking about," Anna pointed out to him.

"Good point," Kristoff conceded.

Just then something popped out of the slot in the cube.

"Look!" Olaf pointed excitedly. "Anna's got mail!"

Anna immediately yanked the letter out of the cube, tore open the envelope, and read the letter furiously. She gasped. "It's from Elsa! I recognize her handwriting! It works! The cube...thing actually works!"

"What's it say? What's it say?" Olaf giddily pried.

"Elsa and Daniel have made it to another world in something called a...TARDIS and..." Anna's eyes widened. "They ran into a dragon!"

"A dragon?!" Both guys cried exclaimed.

"According to Elsa, this world they're in is full of them. They're going to an island called Berk to meet Vikings! And there's a Viking called...Hiccup?"

Kristoff did a double take. "Hiccup?"

"That's what the letter says," Anna reread it to make sure it wasn't a typo or her seeing things.

"Maybe he hiccuped a lot as a baby," Olaf suggested.

"Daniel actually wants to train a dragon and it looks like he's trying to get Elsa to do train one too."

"Your sister...with a dragon?" Kristoff pondered this.

"Huh. Elsa with a dragon," Anna pictured her sister riding atop a fire breathing beast while Elsa herself was unleashing blasts of ice. Anna made a face. She really couldn't see Elsa doing something like that.

Anna continued reading the letter and smiled at her sister's encouragement to her. "She said she missed us and she looks forward to seeing all again when she comes back."

Kristoff smiled at his girlfriend. "At least now we know how to stay in touch with Elsa."

"Yeah!" Olaf cheered. "Are you going to reply?"

"Am I?" Anna smirked as she started gathering paper and writing materials. Kristoff chuckled as Anna started writing her letter.

_Dear Elsa,_

_The Story-Keeper gave me this strange block thing that lets me send letters to you and receive yours. I just go your letter a moment ago. Dragons?! Wow! Was it scary? Did it breath fire? Did you have to cut any of its heads off? If you did, did the heads grow back? I'm glad you're alright though. But I doubt even a dragon would be a match for you. So you're going to meet Vikings now? Sounds exciting! Is the Viking you mentioned really named Hiccup? I wish you and Daniel a safe journey. Training a dragon sounds like fun. If Daniel ever brings a dragon to Arendelle, can he show me how to train one too?_

_Nothing exciting has happened yet over here. To be honest, I didn't really have any plans for today yet. Everyone is simply going about their business, but I think they're still getting used to the fact that you left. We miss you too and we can't wait to see you again. I really enjoyed getting your letter and I hope to read more about your adventures in these other worlds. Be sure to tell me everything!_

_Love,_

_Anna_

With that, Anna folded her letter, placed it in an envelope, sealed it, and proceeded to slide it into the cube. The cube suddenly glowed a light greenish color while emitting a strange humming sound.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked once the humming stopped and the light faded.

"I guess that's how the letter is sent," Anna figured. She smiled at Kristoff. "I hope Elsa has fun on her adventures. Maybe she'll bring me back a souvenir or something."

"Maybe," Kristoff shrugged with a smile, happy to see Anna in high spirits again.

"It was really nice of the Story-Keeper to have left that box for you, Anna," Olaf smiled. "I wonder what other surprises he'll bring whenever he sends help to Arendelle."

"Oh that's right," Anna remembered. "I wonder how the Story-Keeper is going to protect Arendelle."

Kristoff snorted. "Something tells me it's gonna be something flashy and dramatic. The Story-Keeper's not really one for subtlety, is he?"

Anna laughed. "That's for sure."

"Well, I better go check on Sven," Kristoff said. "Gotta make sure he's not swiping carrots from the market again. Want to come with me?"

Anna smiled. "Naturally." She was right at Kristoff's side, the two of them smiling as they walked out of the room with Olaf right behind them.

* * *

_The TARDIS_

Hearing a 'ding' noise Elsa turned to the console and noticed an envelope sticking out of the slot she had put her letter in. Had Anna already replied? Elsa took the envelope, opened it, took out the letter, and began to read it. She smiled as she read Anna's questions regarding the dragon and whether Hiccup was Hiccup's actual name. She was glad to know that everyone was doing fine but a little sad to know everyone was just as bothered by her departure as she was. It made Elsa all the more determined to beat the Shrouded Queen.

But first, they needed to get to Berk.

**End of Chapter**

**I had realized that there was a lot more I could still add on this chapter, so I decided to go ahead and do so. Hope you guys liked the alterations and additions I made to the chapter.**

**By the way, while nobody has complained yet, I wouldn't be surprised if some people are bothered by the battle; namely Elsa's performance since I didn't show her using some of the powers she did in Frozen (like create ice spikes and stuff) and might be afraid that I'm nerfing her. No worries this time around. The reason why she didn't show more of her bad-ass self was because she was going easy on the dragon. Had the fight escalated, however, she would've taken things up a notch. However, the dragon did the smart thing and vamoosed. Don't worry, any concerned reader, I know the scope of Elsa's capabilities (Such as having the potential to start a new Ice Age) and I don't intend on short-changing her. I just didn't want her to break out all her moves in the very first battle. Ruins the fun for future battles.**

**Still eager to hear ideas from my readers for the story. I noticed that I don't have a lot of reviews for this story so far. And I think I know why. The issue is Daniel. While I'm bummed, I can understand if this is the case. His "Guy from real world winds up in fictional one" format is usually attributed to cheap self-inserts to fulfill writers' fantasies. While I have done self-inserts in the past, I actually went out of my way to prevent Daniel from being one. Instead of a Self-Insert, he's meant to be an Author's Surrogate. Unlike a Self-Insert, which is just a fictionalized version of the writer, an Author's Surrogate is a character who , despite not being the writer, is someone that writer can relate to.**

**Of course, other possible issues regarding Daniel include that right now he is getting more attention than Elsa. Most people aren't fond of an OC getting more attention than a canon character. As I said in the original version, this isn't because Daniel is an OC, but because I'm not used to writing female protagonists yet. ericaphoenix16 (Sorry, erica, it kept erasing your username whenever I typed it the right way) gave me some good advice regarding Elsa and I _do _plan on giving Elsa the spotlight more in future chapters.**

**Another likely issue is the fact that I plan on eventually making Elsa and Daniel a couple. According to Incredible Muffin, many readers aren't fans of OC/canon pairings. Me personally? I don't mind it as long as it's done right. I'm cool with OC being paired with canon characters, though if a canon character is already in a relationship, such as _AnnaxKristoff_ or _HiccupxAstrid,_ I usually leave them alone. Since Elsa is a canon character that doesn't have an official love interest, I decided to make one up for her.**

**I think the biggest reason people don't like OC love interests for canon characters is because that's usually all to their character. They exist _only_ to serve as romantic partner. On TVtropes, this is known as a Satellite Love Interest. While Daniel being paired with Elsa was already in my mind as I was making him, I can assure all concerned that I do intend for his character to be more than _just _Elsa's LI (short for Love Interest since I'm getting kinda tired of saying it over and over).**

**The last issue is probably the fact that Elsa, whose movie plays against the cliche of fairy tale romance, is getting a love interest. Personally I like romance. I can understand other people's frustrations with it though, especially with how past Disney movies played it. I want to do romance right. Where it's something that develops in its own time and not something that the two involved are always thinking of.  
**

**Hmm. Now that I've listed all the possible reasons why people may not like my fic, I realize now that the odds are pretty stacked against me.**

**...Oh well! This means I'm gonna have to work my ass off to show people that this is at least a decent series. Very well, I accept that challenge. I'm gonna show you all just what I'm capable of, so look out! This is gonna be so much fun!**

**Also, I'd still like to give a shout out to my pal, Helmsmanjoker, a talented Bleach writer! And of course I want to still give thanks to Sallem Cortez and Incredible Muffin for their help. You rock, guys. And now I would also like to thank the people who reviewed the original version of this chapter. Thank you for reading and for the advice you have given me.**

**See you all next chapter! Hopefully I won't procrastinate so badly next time.**


End file.
